


Saying Goodbye again.

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Goodbyes, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Summary: Season 11 Episode 16 Witness.The scene where Olivia and Elliot come to talk to Alex about her leaving at the end.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Saying Goodbye again.

"Liv, I was just on my way to see you,"

"I'm gonna..."

Elliot puts a thumb up behind him.

"...I'll be over there,"

"I know I should have discussed it with you first...I....,'

Olivia cuts her off with a hand.

"Obviously, I would have prefered if you weren't going,"

Alex opens her mouth to say something,

"But I understand why you have to,"  
"So, you're not mad,"  
"I can never be mad at you Alex, I love you,"  
"I love you too...and this doesn't have to mean the end, I'll still be over to visit you,"  
"I know,"


End file.
